Son of the Red Death
by zerohour20xx
Summary: On Naruto's seventh birthday, he was attacked but this attack revealed a link to one of his parents. NarutoxfemHaku Chapter 1 rewritten and chapter 2 in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Son of the Red Death

A/N: This is going to be a NarutoxfemHaku. I will do not think that I will pair Naruto with anyone else but it might happen. This will be a smarter and stronger Naruto, he won't be uber strong or smart but will be better than he was in canon. There will be a difference between red chakra and red youkai in this story as only the red youkai comes from the Kyuubi, the chakra comes from something different that you will find out about eventually.

As of 4/4/10, this has been rewritten a bit and added to. I made improvements and corrected mistakes from the original.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

##########

It has been seven years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage could not kill the beast but was able seal it inside of a baby, Naruto Uzumaki. He wanted this boy to be treated as a hero but the civilian council decided against it and out voted the shinobi council and the Hokage. The civilian council members told their families and word spread of Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki. The masses called for the newborns death but Hiruzen Sarutobi, the recently reinstated Hokage, created a law so that the new generation wouldn't learn of Naruto's status under penalty of death. Even though Naruto's generation couldn't know about the Kyuubi being sealed in him, the older generations would decided they would "finish what the Yondaime started" and try their best to kill the young Kyuubi container. They worst days were on his birthday, October 10th. That was today's date but this time, something different was going to happen.

"Kill the demon!" "Find that damned kitsune!" shouted out two of the civilians. Naruto was running away from another mob in the middle of the dark night. He still had no idea why he was being chased but it always happened and not just on his birthday, that was just when everything was worse. 'Why do they hate me? I've never done anything to them.' Naruto wondered as he turned a corner and ran into a dead end. He turns around to see the mob turning the corner as well and start to surround the away out of the dead end. He starts backing up against the wall as he started to panic.

'_Don't run, fight. Keep yourself alive_.' Naruto heard a soft female voice speaking to him. '_Place your right hand on your left shoulder and call out __**Aka Uzu**_.' Naruto placed his bloody hand on his shoulder. "**Aka Uzu**." The swirl birthmark just below his shoulder started to glow and the ink of the swirl started to rotate into looking like a real whirlpool. A burst of red chakra came from the whirlpool on his shoulder and a katana with a blood-red blade slowly emerged from it. Naruto grabbed the handle and gripped the katana in his hands.

The mob of civilians were surprised by the appearance of the katana but their stupidity got the better of them and were to focused on Naruto and not on the five ANBU members that had appeared behind them. "Now what do we have here, a bunch of civilians attacking a lone child? I believe that odds like this aren't fair so if you want to fight, you will have to deal with us as well." said the ANBU with a dog mask and each of the other ANBU members drew their ninjato. The weasel ANBU's eyes turned red with three commas in each eye and in seconds the civilians dropped to the floor. Naruto fainted with the katana still in his hand due to the stress and Inu gently picked him up. Inu walked up the wall and onto the roofs of the village and to the Hokage tower.

Inu entered the Hokage's office office through the window with the unconscious boy in his arms. "Hokage-sama, Naruto was attacked but something strange happened happened." Inu reported. Hiruzen Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this. "Explain what happened Inu?" Inu showed the Hokage the now-red swirl seal on Naruto's left shoulder as well as the sword that had yet to leave Naruto's hands. "It seems that Naruto had a seal put on him by his mother. In it is her sword, Aka Uzu. It seems that Kushina will protect her son even after her death. You know...they never even found her body." The Hokage sighed. "It seems we'll have to have him trained to be able to use the sword properly. Have Hayate report to me tomorrow about his new student, at least until Naruto graduates the Academy that is."

[Five years later]

It has been five years since the appearance of the katana that night and the Sandaime had assigned Hayate to train Naruto in the art of kenjutsu. It seemed that Naruto was a prodigy in kenjutsu due to it only taking 3 months for him to master the basics of the sword but it was obvious to Hayate that it was mostly because of his dedication to the subject due to learning about his mother.

The Hokage had told Naruto that the sword had belonged to his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death of the Mist Seven Swordsmen. Hayate had been the one to give Naruto his mother's diaries due to the fact that she was his sensei for a short while. From the diaries she had left behind for him, she was originally a kunoichi of Uzugakure of Uzu no kuni but, after the destruction of her village, she had gone to Kirigakure and joined their forces where she joined the Seven Swordsmen. She had left Kiri when the current Mizukage started his bloodline purge and she lost all will to fight for the man. She relocated to Konoha where she became an ANBU captain.

They not only talked about her life but also contained her kenjutsu style, and several of her personal jutsu that she had added near the end of her diaries for him in case she didn't survive his birth. She hadn't mentioned his father's name because she wrote that they were married in secret and that he had many enemies. Naruto understood why she didn't put his name in her diary since it was done to protect him.

Her sword was the only other thing he had left to remember his of his mother so he trained his hardest to make her proud. He had started to master her kenjutsu style and had improved greatly in it over time as he trained. The jutsu that helped him the most in learning was the **Kage ****bushin**, an early birthday gift from the Sandaime. It allowed him to not only have many opponents but whatever his clones learned, he learned as well. She had also left him the array for the **Jūryoku**** seal** that was more valuable and useful than any weights that he could ever use.

For the second year he constantly had the **jūryoku**** seals** on 2x's normal gravity night and day. That was also year he had discovered the spirit that lived in the blade, **Benihime**(NOT Kisuke's zanpakto from Bleach).

[Flashback]

Naruto was busy training with Aka Uzu when he felt some kind of pull from the blade and felt a familiar voice echoing in his head. _"Can you hear me, child?'_ the voice called through his mind and shocked Naruto out of his training. "Who are you? Where are you?" Naruto asked as his eyes searched the area around him. _'You have no reason to worry, think your answers so no one will question your sanity. I am Benihime, the soul of this sword.'_

[End Flashback]

She had told him that she didn't know how long she had been inside of the sword but that she would always be there for him. She had helped him improve with his kenjutsu and ninjutsu and had also told him about the Kyuubi inside him. Since she had been inside of a seal on him for the last nine years it was impossible for her to not know about the Bijuu that was sealed in Naruto. She had helped block the negative influence while taking the regeneration and adaptive abilities from the beast and making them permanent for Naruto as a bloodline.

The regeneration was not as quick acting as the Kyuubi's youkai but was more effective since it create new cells but repaired the existing damaged cells quicker and only created new cells when the injury was significant enough to be needed. The adaptive abilities that he had could be considered quickened micro-evolution. The micro-evolution of the adaptive abilities caused his body to 'adapt' to irregularities such as poisons or illnesses and improve the immunity but that was all that he and Benihime noticed at the time.

When Naruto was told about the Kyuubi, he was surprised to say the least. He finally understood why the villagers hated him but now viewed them as fools rather than just being mean. It wasn't his fault that the Kyuubi attacked so why should he be responsible and suffer for what it had done.

Midway through the second year, Hayate tested Naruto's chakra affinity and had discovered that he had both a Suiton affinity and a Fuuton affinity. What surprised Hayate though was the strength of the affinities or at least the level they could reach as Naruto trained himself in them. Most people have limited potential in the affinities that they possess and usually stop training once they reach the limit of their training but he knew that Naruto was not one who would do this and would develop his affinities to even higher heights than had been seen before just like Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Itachi Uchiha.

By the end of the third year he had started mastering his Suiton element and was decent with his Fuuton. He had developed a peace with the water and respected it as it gave its favor to him. He had fallen a spring in the forest after a hard day and was sure that he would drown but he was 'pushed' out of the water by an unnaturally strong current that had even lifted him out of the water completely and safely away from the edge so that he wouldn't roll back in. From that day on he had revered all water as a living being and it seemed to never harm him in return unless it was from a jutsu.

The fourth year was filled with Naruto improving his kenjutsu and he had developed his Suiton so quickly that it was unheard of to have happened before except for the Nidaime. Not only could he use the water that was in the atmosphere but he could control the water without any jutsu to a point. He had tried to do the same with Fuuton but it was nowhere near as strong at least for now.

During the fifth year he had gained a similar respect for the wind as he had for water two years ago. It seemed that it had begun to give him its favor as well since he had almost fell off a cliff but a huge gust blew him back. The end of the fifth year had brought Naruto into his final year of the Ninja academy. At the start of his training he had been at the bottom of the class but now he was ranked fifth in the class under Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and Sakura. (Sakura only due to her perfect written scores) He was strong enough to be the top ranked but he wanted to keep his abilities unknown to others except to his future teammates. Today was the day that the teams would be announced. MIzuki had not been in class since he was only a secondary teacher so Iruka announced the teams.

Naruto looked around at the full classroom. For the past five years he had focus mainly on training and had mostly ignored the students that he saw not taking the classes seriously. Sasuke Uchiha, he had never liked the boy due to his constant superior attitude. Sakura Haruno, the Uchiha's lapdog that followed the boy wherever he went. Ino Yamanaka, he didn't really dislike her but was simply annoyed by her bossiness. Chouji Amakichi, he saw the boy as a decent shinobi but was TOO concerned about food. Hinata Hyuuga, she was shy and quiet but had a heart of gold. Kiba Inuzuka, he saw the boy as brash and reckless but respected his sense of unwavering loyalty to those that he considered part of his pack, blood related or not.

The last two that he had noticed were Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. They were his only two true friends other than Benihime, the Sandaime, Iruka, and the two Ichiraku at the ramen stand. He had befriended the two of them during his third year of training and they had become quick friends. Hayate had taken him to the Nara compound and the Aburame compound to improve his logic and abilities to analyze the situation. The reason he only had these to friends was because he was so focused on making his family proud that he had ignored the children his age.

He heard Iruka begin to list off the teams. "Team 1..." Naruto ignored him till he heard his name. "...Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame. You will be Team 7 under Asuma Sarutobi. Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. You will be Team 8 under Kurenai Yuuhi. Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Amakichi, and Sasuke Uchiha. You will be Team 10 under Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino looked at each other and nodded as they moved to the empty seats in the back of the classroom. Even though Sasuke was 'Rookie of the year', they were the true top of their class. Shikamaru had a I.Q. over 200 and a strategic mind that surpassed most in Konoha. Shino was intelligent as well but with his bugs he was deadly and efficient. Naruto may not be as smart as the other two when it came to the mind but had decent strategical skills and was a practical genius. Give him a technique and he could have it down to second nature within a few days.

The three discussed among them selves until a man with a short beard walked into the room. "Team 7, meet me on the Hokage monument." Asuma **Shunshin**'ed out of the room and his team followed him to the monument. "Well, now that you three are here, lets start the introductions. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. My likes are my nephew, a good sake, and a certain genjutsu mistress. My dislikes are traitors and a late jonin that I know. My hobbies are training and helping my nephew with his ninja studies sometimes. My specialty is Fuuton jutsu and I use trench knives. My dream is to...well I'll tell you another time. Your turn Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grumbled. "What a drag. The name is Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping and watching the clouds. I dislike annoying women and having to wake up early. My hobby is cloud watching. My specialty is my clan jutsu. My dream is to marry an average girl, retire, and live an average life." Asuma sweat-dropped. "Okay...your turn Shino."

Shino fixed his glassed. "I am Shino Aburame. My likes are my clan and bugs. I dislike those that kill bugs needlessly and pesticides. My hobbies are reading and finding new insects. My specialty are using my bugs to attack and track. My goal is for my clan to prosper." Asuma turned to look at the blonde. "Your turn Naruto."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like the water and wind. My dislikes are those that can't look underneath the underneath and those that disrespect the water and wind. My hobbies are training and creating new jutsu. My specialties are Suiton and Fuuton jutsu and I am very skilled with my katana. My dream is to surpass my mother in kenjutsu, to find the six remaining members of the Mists Seven Swordsmen so that I can learn more about my mother, and to have a family."

Asuma nodded. "Now usually now would be the time that I would tell you that you had to pass the real genin test but I believe that good teamwork is developed and not gained in a moment and I already know that you three work well as a team. Meet me in the Hokage's office tomorrow at 7 am." With that he **shunshin**'ed away.

[One month later]

The last month had shown the improvement of Team 7 and they were on their first C-rank mission. It wasn't a hard mission. Just to escort Tazuna to Nami no kuni and guard him till he finished his bridge. It seemed like they wouldn't run into any problems until two figures jumped out of two puddles and a chain with razor edges wrapped around Asuma and ripped through him. Shikamaru caught the two in his **kage mane no jutsu** to stop the nins, Shino drained their chakra with his kikaichuu insects, and Naruto struck them with **Suiton: Mizu kei** and rendered them unconscious.

Asuma jumped out of the trees. "Good job team. Tazuna, I think you have some explaining to do." Tazuna backed up. "I-I...I am being targeted by Gato. He hired men to kill me. We don't have enough to pay for a higher mission." Naruto continued on the path. "We need to keep going." Asuma smiles at Naruto's dedication to the mission and motions the other two to follow.

They kept going for a few hours until Naruto stopped, his eyes searching for something. 'There.' Naruto thought and threw a kunai into the bushes. 'A rabbit with white fur?' Naruto wondered but then he realized what was happening as his ears picked up something flying through the air and it seemed that Asuma had figured out the same. "Everyone, get down!" Asuma yells as he pulls Tazuna down. A sword spun through the air and embedded itself into a nearby tree. When the five turned to where the sword was and saw a man in pale blue pants, white and black camouflage armbands and leg-bands, and wrappings around his mouth. The man then drops from the tree with his sword in hand. "Well, if it isn't the former Flame Guardian, Asuma Sarutobi." the man said with a calm voice "And you're Zabuza Momochi, formerly of the Kiri Seven swordsmen." Asuma said. Naruto's eyes widen at this. 'Zabuza? Mom talked about him in her diaries. She said that he was a friend of hers while she was in Kiri.' Naruto thought and stepped forward with determination in his eyes. "Asuma-sensei, I need to fight him." Naruto said and looks into Asuma's eyes. Asuma was about to argue but he saw the fire and determination in his student's eyes and he nods at his student. Naruto smiles and put his hands into the ram handseal. "**Kai**."

Naruto's orange jumpsuit disappears and is replaced with a dark red, sleeveless, shinobi style shirt and a black pair of ANBU style pants. He puts his right palm on his left shoulder and Aka Uzu emerges and he pulls it out by the handle. "It would be an honor to fight you Zabuza-senpai. Kaa-san said that you were always a great sparring partner." Naruto said with a smirk and readied his sword. Zabuza rests his sword on his shoulder as he looks at Naruto. "And how would your mother have ever sparred with me?" Zabuza says with humor in his voice. "I think this jutsu should be a blast from the past and remind you." Naruto chuckles.

He slices his palms with the red blade. "**Ninpo: Chi kiri no jutsu**." The blood from Naruto's palms cover the area in a mist of blood and then healed the self-inflicted wound. Zabuza's nonexistent eyebrows rise. "No. The only person that could... You can't be...are you Kushina's son?" Zabuza asked in a disbelieving voice but stiffened when he felt Naruto's blade against his throat. "Yep, the name is Naruto Uzumaki. Do you yield?" Zabuza laughs. "So how is my little sister?" Naruto gets a confused look on his face. "Sister? Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kushina. My true name is Zabuza Uzumaki." he with a laugh and Naruto drops his blood mist in his shock. "Wha-What are you talking about? She never said anything about any family in her diary." Zabuza tilts his head. "Diary? I'm sure she would have just told you instead of making you read it." Naruto looks away. "Mom...she died the day I was born. The only things I have of her is her sword and her diary."

Zabuza frown behind his mouth wrappings. "So that's why you didn't know. Okay, I've made my decision. I'm coming back to Konoha with you. I can't let my nephew be alone now that I know that he exists. Haku, get out here."

A figure in a hunter nin mask jumps from the trees and kneels in front of Zabuza. "Yes Zabuza-sama?" Zabuza stares at Haku. "Take off your mask and introduce yourself to my nephew." Haku kneels in front of Naruto like she did Zabuza and she removes her mask. 'She's so beautiful...' Naruto thought as he saw her face. "It is an honor to meet you Naruto-sama. Consider me your tool to use at you need." Naruto scowled. "You are no tool to me Haku-chan. I'd rather we be friends at least." He blushes and looks to the side while scratching the back of his head. She blushed as well. "I'd like that Naruto...kun." Naruto gave a true smile.

"Are you two going to flirt all day or are we going to get the old man to his home." Zabuza said but he saw that some blood was running down Haku's forehead and Naruto notices as well. "Haku-chan, what happened to your forehead?" Haku turned her head to the side. "Oh, I just cut it on a branch." Without thinking he wipes her forehead of the blood and kisses the wound and blushed immediately when he realized what he did. "I-I'm sorry Haku. I don't know why I did that." He looked away thinking he had lost the friend that he just made. She blushes as well and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for caring Naruto-kun." The two smiled. Unknown to Naruto, when he had kissed her wound, he had gotten some of her blood on his lips and it entered his system. Her DNA was pulled apart inside him and was integrated with his. Naruto had poured some water from his canteen to wipe the blood from her head. After Naruto had cleaned Haku's cut, the water that was still on his hands froze. 'Whats going on?'

############

And that's the end of the first chapter. Yes, Naruto will have Hyouton but Naruto only got it because of his original affinities to both Suiton and Fuuton as well as his adaptive ability from the Kyuubi that took the DNA code from Haku that allowed the two affinities to be merged/

The reason I didn't add Minato (the Yondaime), Jiraiya, Tsunade, or Hiruzen (Sandaime) is because they didn't hit higher levels of affinities but other things like fuuinjutsu (Minato and Jiraiya), medical jutsu (Tsunade), and Bojutsu (Hiruzen).

**Ninpo: Chi kiri **(Blood mist)- The user uses blood from a current wound or creates one. The blood multiplies and covers the area in a thick mist of blood. Only used by Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki.

**Suiton: Mizu kei** (Water whip)- Water forms into a single whip.

**Fuinjutsu: ****Jūryoku fuuin**(Gravity seals): The seal alters the gravity applied to the wearer. The seal is applied as .5x, 1.5x, 2x, 3x, 4x, 5x, 10x, 25x, 50x, and 100x normal gravity.

**Aka Uzu**- Red Whirlpool

Benihime- Crimson princess

Polls:

Should I add another girl to Naruto's pairing? If so, should it be (Neither are summons but a the the spirit/deity of their element):

Celcius (the embodiment of ice. appearance from from Tales of Symphonia)

Undine (the embodiment of water. appearance from Tales of Symphonia)


	2. AN This story is still alive

I have posted a rewritten chapter 1 that has been improved from the original so I could get the next chapter out soon. I will be doing this for many of my old stories so keep your eyes out. A new chapter for this story is still being thought up but you will see it in, at most, a month from now.

A/N (4/22/2010): I will be adding an extra week onto the date that the chapter will be released as I am currently rewriting Ninja of Tokyo3. The next chapter of Son of the Red Death will be released no later than May 8, 2010.


End file.
